Not Who He Seems To Be
by TessaSpencer
Summary: TonyAngela: Falling in love is much more difficult when you meet mr. wrong (non-sequential)


"Going out with Gregory again, dear?" Mona had flung herself across the bed, curling into the pillows. She had to see what her daughter would wear on her fourth date that week. She had yet to meet Angela's new beau, and this seemed a special relationship.  
  
"I can't help it that we're falling head over heals in love," Angela giggled as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup.  
  
"The 'L' word Angela? Are you feeling alright?" Mona sat bolt up right in shock.  
  
"I'm feeling splendid mother," Angela smiled as she dramatically pulled the bathroom door open. "What do you think?"  
  
Standing in the doorway, back lit by the soft glow of a pink bulb, Angela was wearing a fitted black sequin gown with slits on both sides, starting just below her hips. A plunging v-neck revealed the lack of a bra and accentuated her cleavage.  
  
"Hallelujah! You look phenomenal!" Mona stared, her mouth agape. "I didn't know you had it in you," Mona said in shock.  
  
"Neither did I," Angela confessed, blushing, "but Gregory brings it out in me." Grabbing her purse of the bed, Angela winked at her mother and headed towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Angela?" Mona stopped her and reached in to her pocket.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take this," she said, flinging the white package towards her.  
  
"We won't need wetnaps, mother." Angela laughed, catching the object between her hands. "Oh," Angela said in surprise. "Uh.thanks?" She looked at the condom packet in her hands.  
  
"Once he sees you, you'll need it," Mona grinned.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Wow, Angela!" Sam watched as the tall blond made her decent down the stairs. "You look hot!"  
  
"Thank you sweetheart," Angela again blushed at the comment. She wasn't used to hearing such flattering remarks from anyone, and especially not in sequence.  
  
"Who knew you were that sexy?" Sam observed.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Looking in the mirror, a sudden wave of discomfort washed over Angela, and she began to wonder if she had gone over the top.  
  
Suddenly, Angela's reverie was disrupted by a whistle from behind her. "Angela! Wow-you're defying some law," he said affectionately.  
  
"Yeah," Mona agreed, making her entrance on the stairway. "Gravity."  
  
"Ha ha mother!"  
  
"Gregory is one lucky man," Tony observed sincerely.  
  
"Why, thank you Tony. You're too sweet." Angela fussed with her hair and tightened the clip that was holding golden hair from her face.  
  
The chiming of the doorbell startled her.  
  
"I'll get it," Tony said, making a mad dash for the door.  
  
"I'd say you were just being efficient," Angela teased, but some how I think you're just being nosey."  
  
"Me? Nosey?" Tony looked indignant, and then swing around to open the door. "Good evening."  
  
"Hi," Gregory said reluctantly.  
  
"Oh, hey, I'm Tony." He extended his hand to shake, and Greg's reluctance to accept his offer unnerved him.  
  
"Well hello!" Mona said seductively. "Why are you dating Angela?" She appraised the man in the doorway, tall and elegant looking-his graying hair made him look dignified, but he still seemed incredibly young.  
  
"Mother!" Angela pushed Mona aside and walked towards her date. "Hi." Her voice was breathier than usual-as if she was attempting a seductive whisper.  
  
"Hi. You look beautiful." Walking through the door, he pulled Angela into a tight embrace and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Really beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." She stared adoringly into his eyes. "You look very handsome too."  
  
"Ahem," Tony cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Oh!" Turning around, and taking Greg's hand in hers, Angela beamed as she introduced the family. "Greg, this is my mother, Mona, my son Jonathon, my housekeeper Tony, and his daughter Samantha."  
  
Greg smiled cordially at everyone, and then turned to Angela. "You never told me that you had a man for a house keeper."  
  
"Well, we've gotten used to it-we think of him as just a hairy woman," Mona joked, surprised by the bluntness of Greg's statements.  
  
"I guess it never came up," Angela said, dismissively. "We should be going."  
  
"Yes, we really should. We don't want to miss our reservation."  
  
2*****  
  
"You really do look beautiful," Greg said, caressing her hand over the table.  
  
"Thank you again. Really. You're making my ego huge," she laughed.  
  
"Well you should know how beautiful you are." Greg moved to pour more wine into her glass.  
  
"No, really, I shouldn't have any more," Angela said. "I'm feeling a little light headed."  
  
Greg made a tisking motion with his shoulders, and poured more into her glass. "You're safe with me, Angela, don't worry."  
  
"Never," Angela said softly as she removed her hand from the top of her glass.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Angela said, giggling. "I hope everyone is long asleep-I'll never live down coming home drunk."  
  
"You're not that drunk," Greg laughed. "Just tipsy. Besides, it's your house and you can do what you want."  
  
"Still,"Angela said, swaying, "I try to set the best example I can."  
  
Laughing, Gregory moved closer to her. "Well, ms. Ad executive, you're doing a good job."  
  
"You've got to stop complimenting me. I'm going to develop a dependency on you." Opening the door, she stepped inside. "I had a really good time," she said sweetly.  
  
"Well it doesn't have to be over-invite me in, and we'll make the most of what's left of the night." Gregory placed his hands on her hips, and walked her backwards into the house, pushing the door closed with his foot.  
  
"I don't think I'm.I don't think we're ready for that yet," Angela said in a moment of clarity. Sleeping with someone she had been dating for no more than three weeks was something that Mona did, not Angela.  
  
"Yes you are. Yes we are," Greg said firmly. "Our night shouldn't be over yet. You can't end it yet."  
  
Angela tried to hold on to her better senses. "I really think that we should wait," she sighed. She knew that deep down inside she had feelings for her best friend, and she didn't want to put Greg in such an awkward situation.  
  
"I think that you owe this to us," he said, taking her hand and leading her up the steps behind him. "You can't say no now."  
  
Angela reluctantly followed, wondering why she wasn't fighting more diligently. She strongly believed that it was too soon, but there was something about him that gave him control over her.  
  
"Good," he whispered, moving her into the lead, and unbuttoning his shirt as she directed him towards the bedroom.  
  
3*****  
  
Angela awoke to pink-orange sunlight streaming through her window, and she instantly felt pains of remorse. She knew that she had not only set aside her moral compass, but she had allowed herself to use her body against him.  
  
Angela could feel the weight of Greg's arm resting possessively across her abdomen, and pulling her body towards his. Her first thought was to untangle their bodies, but somehow she thought that getting out of the bed and away from him couldn't be that easy.  
  
The sex from the night before had been everything but satisfying for Angela, and more than a little painful. She wasn't ready, she told herself, and it had been quite a long time since the last time she had enjoyed a man in that capacity, but a deep aching between her legs reminded her of a time long past when she lost her virginity. They said it would hurt then, but they never said that pain would be revisited in adulthood.  
  
"Good morning," Greg said, startling her.  
  
"Morning," Angela returned, wishing he'd let go of his grip on her.  
  
Without speaking, Greg used his arm to pull Angela off of her side and on to her back, and within what seemed like an instant, he was on top of her, once again pushing his way between her thighs.  
  
"I'm not.I'm not a morning person," Angela tried to object, but it was too late-he was already forcing a path for himself inside of her. She bit back the moan of pain she felt as his stiffness pushed deeper in, not allowing her anytime to adjust to the invasion.  
  
His hands traveled over her body, leaving pink trails of finger prints as he pushed too hard on her sensitive skin and squeezed her breasts too firmly causing her more pain than pleasure.  
  
Greg's thrusting quickened, and his hands instinctively worked further up her body and her arms, to her hands, pinning them against the pillow above her head, and furthering her feeling of being caged.  
  
As he climaxed, he thrusts became harder and deeper, causing Angela to tighten around him, and attempt to fight the assault the only way she knew how to-the only way her body had left.  
  
Spilling in to her, Greg collapsed upon her, his body slamming against hers as he grunted in release, but never removing his softening member from her body.  
  
A minute later, his mouth moved near her face, and Angela wondered if this would be the first time he really kissed her. But his actions quickly strayed and instead of kissing her, he began to suck on the nape of her neck, his left arm holding her hair out of his way.  
  
When he finished, he pulled out in one fluid movement and never allowed his eyes to fall on Angela's naked form lying on the bed.  
  
"I'll come over tonight," he told her as he pulled his pants on and buttoned his shirt. "If we do this enough, you might actually get good at it," he laughed, his voice shaking her.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Angela began.  
  
"Don't be foolish-you'll get better," he said as he pulled the door closed behind him.  
  
He had never once looked at her-not even when he was moving inside of her. Instead, he looked beyond her, as if he were looking through the walls.  
  
She felt a cold shiver race through her as she realized that despite the pain, she'd have to get up, and she'd have to function for the day, and that night she'd talk to him.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Morning Angela," Tony said as Angela walked into the kitchen.  
  
The memories from that morning startled her, as his words rang all too familiar.  
  
"Hi Tony," she said, tentatively sitting in her seat. Her motions were slower than usual, Tony noticed, but what he noticed most was the large brown mark forming on her neck.  
  
It was killing him to know that Greg had spent the night, and that he had made love to Angela-Tony had been dying to see their relationship beyond the point of friendship, and to finally be able to kiss Angela. He wanted to be able to make slow, passionate love to her every night, and wake up curled next to her every morning, but now, Greg was able to do that.  
  
"Nice hickey," Sam said, looking at the mark on Angela's neck.  
  
She had forgotten about that part of their encounter that morning, and grew crimson with remembrance, and having neglected to cover it.  
  
"Eh, oh, Sam! Whatever Angela does is Angela's business," Tony said sternly, "and I'd appreciate it if you treated her with the respect she deserves."  
  
Respect, Angela thought. Ha.  
  
"Sorry Angela. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you with one."  
  
"It's okay sweetheart," Angela said, leaning in to give the girl a hug as she left for school. "Have a good day."  
  
"You too," Sam said, as she picked up her backpack and left.  
  
"Everything okay?" Tony watched as Angela slowly lifted her coffee to her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, great," Angela said, faking a smile. "It's nice to be in a relationship again," she said casually.  
  
"I'm happy for you then." Tony turned back to clear the breakfast dishes for earlier, and wished he could be the one in the relationship with her.  
  
"I should be going. Long day ahead of me," Angela said as she stood, wishing her muscles would soothe themselves somehow.  
  
"Yeah, tones of products to sell to unsuspecting consumers," Tony teased.  
  
"Have a good day," she said as she walked through the swinging door.  
  
"You too," he said to no body in particular.  
  
4**** Six months later. "It's not that big of a deal, mother. His apartment is being renovated, and he's not going to stay there. It isn't forever-just a few weeks." Angela emptied the last of the coffee from her cup in one gulp, hurrying to get ready for work, and placed it carefully in the sink.  
  
"Angela, the man is moving in here-whether it's for one week, one month or one year, he's moving in to this house, and it's going to change the dynamic of this family." Mona was skeptical of Greg. She couldn't pin point what was off about him, but some thing struck her as unusual and disconcerting.  
  
"He's barely going to be here. He works long days, and he comes home late. That's Greg's life. Don't blow this out of proportion mother!" Walking to the kitchen door, Angela stopped, realizing she didn't want to make Greg's new living arrangements seem forced upon the family. "I spoke to Jonathon, and he was indifferent to Greg. Granted, I wish they were closer, but since he's not objecting, I'll take what I can get."  
  
"We're going to be late for work," Mona said, pushing her chair in.  
  
"Since when were you eager to get to work?" Angela was taken aback by Mona's behaviour-normally she would be flighty and condescending, but for once she was all too serious.  
  
"Since this place started to feel less like home," Mona said bluntly as she pushed past her daughter.  
  
"That's not fair! We've been going out for seven months, and I don't think that much has changed around here!" Her indignation was overwhelming her logic.  
  
"Oh yeah? Sure, because before Greg, we used to have family nights once a week and we'd all spend time together, but now it's you, Greg, Jonathon and me! Where do Tony and Sam fit into this equation? They are family, whether you believe it or not, and you've been spending less and less time with them."  
  
Angela threw her hands up in the air. "This is about Tony and Sam? You know I love them! Christ, he's my best friend and she's like a daughter to me."  
  
"Yeah, who you keep in the attic."  
  
"Greg isn't comfortable around Tony. It's not going to last forever. We just have to ease them into being friends." It seemed logical enough in her mind. If she kept Tony and Greg apart for awhile, and then slowly created opportunities for them to spend time together, things would get better between them all, and the only area of contention in her relationship with Greg would dissipate.  
  
"Sure. Angela, keep telling yourself that. I, on the other hand, find my loyalties lying elsewhere." Mona doubled back across the living room and towards the back door across from the study. She couldn't stomach spending time with her daughter right now.  
  
"So you're not going to work now?"  
  
"No, I'm going to spend some time with my family," Mona said bitterly.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey, Tony." Greg flounced down the stairs, finally having contrived a way to talk to Tony.  
  
"Hey Greg, how's it going?" Tony's eyes never lifted from the table he was dusting, and when he finished his small circular motions on the table, he quickly relocated to the next, never once facing him.  
  
"Fine, uh.Tony, there's something I need to talk to you about." He sat in the armchair across from Tony and waited for him to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I plan on proposing to Angela," Greg said bluntly, "And I know that as long as you're here, she will feel awkward accepting."  
  
Tony did a double take, surprised at what Greg had said. "So, when do you plan on proposing?"  
  
"As soon as you move out," Greg said, straightening his cardigan and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Uh, in all fairness, Greg, I don't think you have the right to fire me." Tony looked at the man, his mouth agape. How could he tell him to leave? Angela was Tony's best friend and he was being pushed out of her life?  
  
"I'm not firing you," Greg laughed. "I'm making a request on the behalf of your friend. She didn't have the heart to do it-we discussed it," he lied smoothly. "That's why I'm here right now, asking you this."  
  
"When do you guys.?"  
  
"The sooner the better," Greg said, standing. "Seriously Tony, it's best for all of us. When Angela and I start our family, we'll need all the space we have."  
  
Tony cringed at the thought of them making love, and creating new lives together. Somewhere in his heart he had always convinced himself that he would be filling that role in Angela's life, but now more than ever it was obvious that she didn't need him. Or want him.  
  
"We'll be out of your way by the weekend," Tony said hastily. "Can you at least give us the three days?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Greg said, faking kindness. "And we'll pay you for the next month, just to get you on your feet again."  
  
"Thanks," Tony mumbled as he walked into the kitchen and tried to hide his anger.  
  
5*****  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving," Mona said sadly. She had heard about Greg's intentions to propose, which left her none too thrilled, but as soon as she heard that Tony and Sam were moving away, she felt her heart breaking.  
  
"I know, I guess I never expected this day to come," Tony confessed. "I always thought we were a family, but we weren't the right kind, I guess."  
  
"We were-he just messed it up." Standing, Mona began to pace the kitchen. "So, Sam will stay with me until the school year is out, so she doesn't have to leave mid-semester, but where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to stay with Mrs. Rossini until I find an apartment in the neighborhood that I can afford. I know how upset Sam is about all of this, but it isn't really an option for now. I'd like to stay out here, but I don't think I can be that close to them," Tony felt ashamed of being jealous, but he couldn't help it. He had loved Angela since the first day he met her and over the years his feelings had only grown stronger.  
  
"I don't want you to go," Mona said softly. "He's not good for her."  
  
"But she loves him, obviously, or else none of this would be happening. For Angela's sake, we have to accept that." Tony looked resigned to loosing his best friend and his family.  
  
"I'm not going to give up yet-she lets too many jackasses into her life, and I am SO done with that. I put up with Michael, and we all saw how that turned out," Mona paced, wondering what she could do to sabotage her daughter's relationship.  
  
"Look, Mona, I know what you mean, but you can't stand in her way. She's a grown woman with every right to happiness. If he makes her happy, then I don't want to take that away from her." Tony was trying to convince himself as much as Mona There was no doubt in his heart that he loved Angela, and there was even less doubt that she had some feelings for him, but there was no way he would stop her from chasing happiness.  
  
"Sometimes, Tony, I wish you had a mean streak-then you'd fight for her," Mona said, leaving the room. She couldn't bear to watch him leave.  
  
"You don't know how much I wish I did," Tony mumbled in agreement, berating himself for not fighting for Angela.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"You all packed Dad?" Sam leaned against the living room sofa, wondering how things had changed so much in just a few days.  
  
"Yep, packed and ready as I'll ever be," Tony said, offering his best fake smile. "Did you ever think you'd be free of me so soon?"  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Sam admitted. As fun of an idea as it had been to live with Mona, the novelty was quickly wearing off as she realized she would barely be welcome in the house she had been calling a home for so many years. She could think of nothing more than how much she'd miss her family-the one that wasn't as strong as she had thought.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too baby, but it won't be forever-just until the summer." Tony hugged his little girl. "Don't let Mona talk you into partying too much, and PLEASE don't do anything I wouldn't approve of. Call me if you need anything at all, and I promise I'll get here as fast as I can."  
  
"Thanks," Sam said, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I love you," Tony watched her walk towards the side door and wondered what would happen in the upcoming months. Everything seemed so indeterminate, and fragile in his life, and the last thing he wanted was to face it all alone.  
  
"You're almost ready?" Her voice shocked him.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I just have to load the last few things into the van." Tony tried to avoid eye contact, uncertain if he could look at her without breaking down. "I'll be out of here in a few minutes," Tony said, pushing his neatly folded sweater hastily into the shoulder bag.  
  
He didn't want to waste any more time.  
  
"Don't rush," Angela said, almost too eagerly. "This is.this was your home for a long time. You don't have to run out the back door."  
  
"No," Tony agreed as he glanced around the room. "I'm finally ready," he said, knowing that he was lying to himself.  
  
"Wow, you got this all ready very fast."  
  
"Well, sometimes it's best to make a clean break," Tony felt his heart shattering into millions of pieces.  
  
"Sure," Angela agreed, wishing she knew what he was breaking away from.  
  
"Hey Angela," Tony finally said, knowing he had to say at least one thing. "Thank you."  
  
"For?"  
  
"For giving me the opportunity. For helping to raise my daughter. For teaching me what I want from life, and reminding me what true friendship is about." Tony tried to smile, but felt tears forming.  
  
"Any time. You're my best friend."  
  
"Yeah. You were my best friend too," Tony turned to walk away, balancing the bag on his shoulder.  
  
Had he looked back, he would have seen her fighting her own tears over his words. He no longer thought of her as a friend.  
  
6***** "Hello? Anyone home? Jonathon? Mother?" Angela placed her wrap on the hook, and walked further into the living room. "You guys here?"  
  
There was no response. "I guess no one's home," Greg said, coming up behind Angela and pressing his body against hers. "So, we'll just have to make the most of the night together."  
  
The familiar pain returned low in Angela's stomach at the thought of another night of sex. He was insatiable and she wasn't finding any appeal in the process. In stead, she often found more pain than she imagined possible.  
  
She could deal with it during those times when it was only a couple times a week, but lately Greg had been asking for sex every night, and many mornings-something Angela was not comfortable with.  
  
"Yeah," she said, against her better judgement. "Let me check the messages first, okay?"  
  
He nodded and released his grip on her, absently watching her walk towards the answering machine.  
  
"You have four new messages," the mechanical voice said when Angela pressed the button.  
  
"We're popular," she laughed as she waited for the first one to play.  
  
"Hi mom, I'm in Brooklyn tonight-Tony said he'd give me a tour and take me to see the fight. I'll be home in the morning. Love you." Jonathon hung up the phone.  
  
"Hey Angela," a familiar voice said, "I just wanted to let you know that the Amisa account was rescheduled for tomorrow morning. Five million dollars-this is exciting." Doreen was a good secretary, Angela had long ago decided, but she was still too much in awe when the clients mentioned a dollar figure-hopefully that would soon be over.  
  
"Ang, it's me, Tony." Her breath caught in her throat-she hadn't heard from him since he'd left a week and a half ago. "I know it's not been very long but I'm worried about Sam and Mona and I was wondering if you'd go check up on them for me. If you can't, I'll understand. Something just seems wrong," he finished. "Thanks, and I hope things are going well for you and Greg." Dial tone.  
  
The next message went by in a blur as Angela wondered if things were indeed okay with her mother and Sam.  
  
"Well, let's go to bed," Greg said.  
  
"I should probably go over to mother's first. Check up on them. I'd hate to let Tony worry about them when I could check up and let him know things are fine." Angela began to walk to the side door.  
  
"So you're putting his needs above mine?"  
  
"No," Angela said bitterly, "I'm putting a friend's needs on par, because as soon as I check up on them, and call Tony back, the sooner we can go to bed."  
  
"Do NOT use that tone with me," Greg spat as he raced across the room and took her arm in his hand.  
  
"Let go of me," Angela said firmly.  
  
"Is that why you don't enjoy sex with me? Is he the reason you don't even get wet when I touch you?" Greg's eyes were alight with anger.  
  
"Greg, let go of me, now." Fear was building in her stomach as she watched his expression grow more and more dark.  
  
"No! We're not done discussing this! Why do you barely even react when we have sex? It's like you don't want to be there."  
  
"Because it hurts!" Angela spat.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt if your mind was there-if you weren't too busy wishing it was him instead of me. He left you here-he walked out of this house. He doesn't want you. I can't blame him though," Greg continued, tightening his grip on her, "because if he knew how frigid you were, he wouldn't want you either."  
  
Angela looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Let's go to bed," Greg said, dragging Angela behind him.  
  
"No," she said with finality. "If I'm so horrible, then you should just leave."  
  
"No? See, you say that like you actually have a say in this-you don't, in case you were confused." Greg pounced on her, quickly pushing her to the ground and pinning her there. "You don't have a say," he reiterated.  
  
"You're hurting me," she cried, as his weight pressed down harder on her.  
  
"If I were you, I'd shut up and pretend to enjoy it," Greg said as he used his one arm to hold her and the other to take her pants off. Unzipping his pants, he forced his way into her and began to grind. "You're mine-not his, and if he thinks he's going to get you back, I'll kill him first."  
  
Angela felt the tears streaming down her face, and a fleeting moment of thankfulness that no body was home. She hated when he was like that-when he treated her like a possession. But he was right-she would have enjoyed the sex if it were with Tony. She wanted to be with Tony, and she was using Greg to fill the void. He had, in her mind, every conceivable right to take that little piece of her.  
  
7*****  
  
"Hey Angela," Sam said as she walked into the kitchen. "I hope it's okay I'm here-I wanted to know if Dad dropped Jonathon off yet."  
  
"Sweetheart, you're always welcome," Angela said, truly happy to see the girl. She missed having Sam in the house all the time, and she missed being able to spend time with her.  
  
"Thanks. So has he been here?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Angela said, standing to get another cup of coffee. She hadn't been able to sleep after the fight with Greg, wondering if she was doing the wrong thing by staying with him.  
  
"Great, I might catch him if he gets here before school." Sam turned to leave, still unsure of her place in Angela's house.  
  
"Do you want to stay for breakfast? I've mastered the art of toast," Angela laughed, hoping Sam would accept her invitation.  
  
"Sure," Sam smiled. "I'd love that."  
  
"Great."  
  
*-*-*-  
  
"Mom, I'm home," Jonathon said, as he walked through the door. He expected to find Tony right behind him, but instead he was waiting in the doorway.  
  
"Maybe I should go see Sam now pal. I had a great time with you though," Tony said, beaming. He really had a wonderful time but he couldn't bring himself to stay and risk running into Angela. His feelings for her were still too deep, and he wasn't sure he could refrain from acting on them.  
  
"Dad!" Sam said, rushing out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Honey! Wow, I've missed you." Picking her up and swinging her around, Tony laughed. "Ya know, I've missed my little girl so much."  
  
"I'm not so little," Sam laughed. "But I've missed you too!"  
  
"Hey Tony," Angela said, walking in from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," Tony watched her walk slowly towards him-her steps were very uncertain, and he worried that she didn't want him there. "I hope it's okay that I dropped Jonathon off. I'm working late shift tonight, so I had the morning."  
  
"Of course," Angela said too quickly. "Thank you for taking him for the night. I'm sure he had a wonderful time."  
  
"I did-it was awesome!" Jonathon ran up the stairs. "I'm going to get my school stuff ready," he called behind him.  
  
"Yeah, I should do that too," Sam said, leaving Angela and Tony alone.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
"So, how are you?" Tony watched as Angela leaned on the edge of the couch.  
  
"I'm alright," she lied.  
  
"You look exhausted."  
  
"Well, major campaigns do that to me." She hated lying to him. It seemed like he would have been the one person she could have talked to, but embarrassment flooded through her.  
  
"Usually they exhilarate you," he observed. He knew her better than anyone, he imagined. Or at least, better than any one other than Greg.  
  
"Well." Angela stumbled to find a good excuse. "This one just seems more draining-maybe I'm losing my touch."  
  
"Never," Tony smiled, certain that there'd never be a time when Angela would be any less than brilliant.  
  
"I'm glad you have faith in me," she sighed as she thought about all the wonderful heart-to-heart talks they used to have, and how he always knew how to make her feel better.  
  
They were so caught up in making simple, unregrettable conversation that neither one saw Greg come down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, hi honey," Angela couldn't believe how bad his timing was-and she knew how angry Greg would be that she was talking to Tony. "Tony just dropped off Jonathon."  
  
"Well thanks." He approached Angela and wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind. He felt her body tense against his.  
  
"No problem. Jonathon and I had a lot of fun."  
  
"I'm sure you did," Greg said as he pulled Angela tighter to him. "We'll talk later," he whispered in her ear. She understood what he meant well enough to know that she had a right to be scared.  
  
"Have a good day dear," she said, calling after him.  
  
"Thanks," Greg said as the door slammed behind him.  
  
"He okay?" Tony looked at Angela, and couldn't help but notice her obviously shaken state.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. Just stressed at work," she lied.  
  
"Well hey, why don't you get ready for work, and I'll drive you in? I've got to get back to Brooklyn soon, and I'm always up for a trip through Manhattan." Tony offered her a heart-stopping smile.  
  
"Thank you-that would be nice," she said, as she walked up the stairs.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Ready," she said as she came back downstairs.  
  
He was reading a magazine on the couch, and reminding her of how perfect her life used to be. Before she met Greg, and before she gave up hope of a relationship with him.  
  
"Great. Let's head out," he said, as he rose to his feet and walked towards the door. Holding it open for her, he gestured for Angela to walk through first.  
  
"Eh, oh.Angela?" He saw a long black bruise against the back of her neck.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happened to your neck?" He moved closer to examine the dark welt.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tony gently took her hand and led her to the mirror, turning her around enough to see the very end of the mark.  
  
"Oh, that. That's from." Angela knew that she had to think fast. "That's from when I was out pruning the oak tree. I fell backwards off the ladder and hit a branch. I'm an idiot," she joked, hoping he'd buy it.  
  
"You shouldn't be pruning the trees," Tony scolded.  
  
"Well somebody has to do it," she said. "And I've learned my lesson now."  
  
"Just be careful," he reminded her. "If you ever need something like that done, I'll come out and do it for you."  
  
"You're a wonderful person, Tony Micelli."  
  
"I know," he grinned. "You're pretty nifty too."  
  
8*****  
  
She never expected him to be waiting at the house for her when she got home. She assumed that he'd go out after work, or maybe just work late, and then stumble home in the wee small hours of the morning. Angela really only wanted to avoid a confrontation.  
  
"You're home early," she observed aloud, and instantly regretted it.  
  
"Well I thought we had to talk," he said bluntly as he closed the newspaper on his lap. He was sitting in the exact same spot Tony had been in earlier, except his presence did not give her the same wonderful feelings that Tony's had.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"He can't come here anymore," Greg said flatly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Tony can't come here anymore. This is our home, and I don't want him here." Greg stood, using his extra height on Angela as a method of intimidation.  
  
"This is my home, and I don't think that you should tell me who isn't welcome here," she said in a moment of weakness. She knew better than to tempt him and she knew that her words would merely provoke more anger from him.  
  
"When we get married," he spat, "half of this will be mine, and *you* will be mine. I don't share."  
  
"You don't have to," Angela replied. "There's nothing between me and Tony."  
  
"Yet. Given the chance, you'd fuck him." Greg stood back, watching her reaction.  
  
"We're not talking about this," she said finally. "I'm going to go to bed now. Alone, and I'd like some peace for a while. I have a head ache."  
  
"Going to dream about him? Going to think about him?"  
  
"I'm going to sleep!"  
  
"No," Greg said, in a tone that invited her to disobey him.  
  
Walking away and up the stairs, Angela suddenly felt another set of feet rushing up the steps behind her.  
  
Reaching the top, he grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her towards him, but she lost her balance and fell backwards, careening down the stairs.  
  
"Get up," he screamed, from his spot at the top of the stairs. "GET UP!" He kept yelling, louder and louder.  
  
Angela could hear him, but something inside of her wouldn't let her open her eyes.  
9*****  
  
There's a smell like disinfectants that first assaults Angela's senses. She doesn't remember her house ever smelling quite so sterile.  
  
"Ms. Bower?" An unfamiliar voice asked from beside her.  
  
Opening her eyes, Angela realized that she wasn't at home still. She's in a hospital.  
  
"Where am I?" Angela asks, wondering if she has forgotten something.  
  
"You're at Fairfield General. You fell down the stairs. Good thing your boyfriend got home when he did," the nurse continued, "because your fetus was in distress. Everything is stabilizing nicely now though. Don't be worried."  
  
"Excuse me?" Angela wondered if she had heard everything correctly. Greg 'got home' just in time? Her 'fetus was in distress'?  
  
"When you fell, you caused some trauma to your womb, and the baby was disturbed, but everything seems to be good now. The ultrasound looked clear, and the amnio we expect to come back clean as well." The nurse continued to check Angela's vitals.  
  
"I'm pregnant?"  
  
"You didn't know?" The nurse looked at her in shock, wondering how she could not know that she was pregnant.  
  
"I didn't," Angela admitted, feeling suddenly blind to her body as well as the rest of her life.  
  
"You're four months pregnant," the nurse said. "You've not gained much weight, by the looks of it, but right about now is the time you can pile 'em on," she laughed.  
  
"Oh." Angela let one of her hands rest on her stomach. She hadn't expected this. "Who authorized the tests?"  
  
"Your Mother," the nurse said on her way out the door. "May I send in some of your guests?"  
  
"My mother, please? Don't let her know I'm asking for her though," she said slyly, realizing what that would incite in Greg.  
  
"Okay," the nurse said, pulling the door closed behind her.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
"Angela, you've been walking for how many years, and yet these past few months you've become a clutz. I swear we're going to get you a bumper chair." Mona tried to joke as she sat down in the chair beside her daughter's bed, and took her hand in her own.  
  
"Yeah," Angela agreed, "I need to be more careful."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Have the nurses told you anything?" Angela waited with baited breath, wondering what she'd have to say. How much information did she have to share with her mother?  
  
"All we were told was that you were being taken for tests. I just signed for them-I don't even remember what they all were now. I just thought that if you needed them." Mona's voice trailed off as she remembered how scared she was. "Greg's been really worried. I thought he was going to beat up the doctor when he wouldn't tell him anything."  
  
"I'm sure," Angela said softly, wishing she had never put herself in this position.  
  
"So Greg's here, and Sam and Jonathon." Mona watched her daughter's expression carefully, wondering what was causing Angela to be so upset.  
  
Angela wondered if anyone had let Tony know about what had happened, and if he had shown up. She couldn't bear to ask though.  
  
"Tony's here, but he won't wait with us-he says it's for family only. And he doesn't want to cause any problems for you and Greg. He loves you so much, Angela. That man astounds me."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have to talk." Angela bit her bottom lip, and then made her decision. She was not going to be a victim any more. She couldn't do that to herself, or the baby she was carrying.  
  
10*****  
  
"That bastard!" Mona said, clenching her fists. "I can't believe him.Jesus." Mona began pacing shortly after Angela began to explain what had been happening the past few months.  
  
"Look, I'm not sure how to do this yet. But I need out, before something worse happens." Angela was thankful that her mother was so close to her. She couldn't imagine what she would do without her love and support. "Well, what about pressing charges?"  
  
"I don't want him to find out about the baby," Angela said decisively. "If he does.I don't want to even imagine what he'll do."  
  
There was a silence that settled over them as they both considered ways to get Greg out of their lives, and keep everyone safe.  
  
"I say we talk to Tony," Mona said finally.  
  
"We can't!" Angela's objection was more forceful than she had intended, but she couldn't let Tony know how weak she had been, and how she let a monster into her house.  
  
"We have to," Mona said, as she rested on the edge of the bed. "I know that he loves you, and it will kill him to find out later that you pushed him away during this horrible time. If you don't tell him, I will."  
  
"He'll hate me. He'll hate me for letting Greg come in, and take over. He'll hate me for exposing Jonathon, and Sam..And you.to that kind of man." Angela tried to fight her tears, but lost the battle. She couldn't help but feel more than a little scared when she thought about how Tony would react.  
  
"He couldn't ever hate you. It's impossible," Mona said, watching her daughter break down. She wanted to do something-anything-to make her feel better, but she couldn't mastermind a way out.  
  
Angela sobbed, wanting to give up hope of things getting better, but knowing that she couldn't stand to raise a child with such a cold, aggressive man.  
  
"If you can bring Tony here tonight, after Greg leaves.I'll talk to him then. Until then, we have to keep things as normal as possible with Greg. One hint of what's going on and he'll go crazy."  
  
"No problem," Mona said, wondering how she would put on such a face to Greg, knowing he had not only emotionally abused her daughter but raped her as well. Mona stood and began to cross the room to the door. "Should I bring them all in? I mean, they're all waiting out there."  
  
"Don't leave me alone with him, please?" Angela practically begged, but she wasn't sure if she could face him alone, knowing that she was pregnant with his child, without wanting to give him even more chances.  
  
"Never again," Mona said in determination.  
  
*-*-*- As the door flung open, Greg lead Mona, Jonathon and Sam into the room, and next to the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling honey?" Greg put on his best act, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss against her forehead.  
  
"Better now," Angela said, secretly concluding her sentence in her head.'now that there's an end in sight.'  
  
"We were really worried about you, Angela," Sam said, her face was still slightly tear stained. "We were all real scared."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart." She gave a reassuring smile to Jonathon and Sam, and winked at the young boy sitting at the foot of her bed. "You can come closer. I'm not going to break," Angela tried to tease.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you-I don't want to hurt you," Jonathon said softly.  
  
"You could never hurt me," Angela's attempts at comforting him were falling on deaf ears. It was breaking her heart to see him so distraught.  
  
They all sat and looked between them. Sam instantly felt out of place, in the room with everyone who could be considered Angela's family, but she didn't want to leave her side. Angela was as much a mother to her as she was to Jonathon, and to see her in a hospital bed was proving too much.  
  
Greg squeezed Angela's hand, and then glanced over the faces. "Do you know when you're getting out of here?"  
  
"A few more days," Mona provided.  
  
He gave her a disapproving glare, as if to tell her it was none of her business and then he turned back to Angela. "I was thinking that I'd take the next couple of days off and keep you company. You know, help you recuperate."  
  
"Don't be silly," she said, trying to keep the tone light. "I'm fine, albeit a bit clutzy. There's no reason for anyone to miss school, or work."  
  
Jonathon looked at his mother, noticing a hicky just above her collar bone. He had grown somewhat more accustomed to seeing her like that, although he still only barely understood the appeal. "We should go home," he said, still not looking at her.  
  
"Can you take them home?" Mona looked at Greg, and then thought of a reason he'd need to go instead of her. "Now that I know my baby girl's okay, I think I might go out on that date I was leaving for when you called."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Greg said, looking between the two. "Take care." He didn't even really look at Angela, instead rallying the kids and watching Mona leave the room.  
  
And when they were all gone, Angela felt a mixture of horror and relief. He wouldn't hurt the kids-they had nothing to give him. But how would she free herself of him?  
  
11****  
  
"Knock, knock," Tony said from the doorway.  
  
"Hey," Angela felt relieved to see Tony again. Not that it had been any length of time, but when he wasn't around, she felt like she might never see him again.  
  
Tony walked cautiously towards the bed, and then pulled up the chair from the corner. "You need to stop hurting yourself," he said seriously. "You've had us worried sick."  
  
"I know," Angela said, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Pardon?" Angela looked at him, wondering if her demeanour was betraying her.  
  
"I know you. You're not clumsy, and you never have been really. So what is going on?" He looked at her sternly. His phone call earlier to the house had been for her benefit, not Sam or Mona's. He was afraid that she was self-destructing, and secretly he had them keeping an eye out for her.  
  
"I uh." Angela looked at him in awe, wondering how he knew her so well and if ever they could build on that. One day, she thought, maybe they'd be able to work through it. "I've been having some problems with Greg," she understated.  
  
"What kind of problems?" Tony watched as tears began to flood her eyes, and he wiped them away with his thumb. "I'll help in any way I can," he said honestly.  
  
Angela snickered, wondering what anyone would do to fix the mess she had made. "Um, I'm pregnant, Tony. I'm four months pregnant." She watched as the colour of his eyes dimmed. His expression changed, as he realized everything that had become a constant in their relationship-the ease of flirting, the loving glances, and even the repressed love-would change, and probably leave him behind.  
  
"Wow. Did you just find out?" Tony was attempting the most supportive expression possible, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed that she was carrying another man's child.  
  
"Yeah, this evening. The nurse told me when I woke up-I didn't have a clue before."  
  
"Well congratulations," Tony said, standing, and beginning to pace back and forth. "You and Greg must be incredibly happy."  
  
Angela elicited a bitter laugh. "That's the problem, actually."  
  
"Pardon?" He was shocked. For all appearances, they were a happy enough couple. Granted, he sometimes wondered how a man who had such an amazing woman around could be so genuinely unaffectionate towards her in public, but then again, maybe Greg was just shy.  
  
"We're not happy.I'M not happy." Angela waited a second. "This child is making me realize that I can't let Greg run my life anymore-that I can't be afraid of him, because what will happen to this child? I don't want to imagine this baby being scared of its father." Angela stopped and looked up at Tony, hoping he understood what she was saying.  
  
"Why are you afraid of him, Angela? You have to tell me what he's done." Tony could feel rage bubbling inside of him, as the possibilities of what could be happening rushed through his mind.  
  
"He's a bad man, Tony. He's horrible to me. Greg pushed me down the stairs. Greg." She couldn't say it. She didn't want to tell Tony that he had raped her. Angela was so embarrassed.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He'd force himself on me, and he'd belittle me. He'd make me feel bad for my friendship with you, and he'd make me feel like I wasn't worth anything, but I'm starting to remember the truth, and I'm scared." She sat forward to lean into his embrace. Sometime during their conversation, he had come to rest on the side of her bed, and his hand had rested on her still mostly- flat stomach.  
  
"He'll never, EVER hurt you again," Tony said with conviction. "I'll kill him-I'll kill him for hurting you, I'll kill him for scaring you. I'll kill him."  
  
"Tony.we have to do this right. We have to figure out a way to get him out of our lives. I don't want this baby to feel like it has to live in fear of him. I want a permanent solution that doesn't mean you'll go to jail and I'll never see you again." Angela leaned in more tightly against his neck, savouring his scent and wondering why she ever let herself be led astray.  
  
"He doesn't know about the baby, and I don't want him to know. I just need you to help me figure out how to get rid of him-how do I get him to leave and never come back?"  
  
"I don't know," he said quietly, holding her as tightly as he could without fear of breaking her. "Ahem," the noise from the doorway started them both.  
  
"Greg," Angela said in shock.  
  
"Didn't expect me to come back and visit you?"  
  
12****  
  
"What is he doing here?" Greg walked nearer the bed, and took off his coat.  
  
"I came to visit," Tony said bitterly.  
  
"You're not welcome."  
  
"I don't care what you think," Tony spat. "Angela's my friend, and I love her. I had to come and see her."  
  
"Bitch-you're fucking him, aren't you? You really are! I can't believe that you're whoring yourself out to your ex housekeeper!" Greg was growing angrier and angrier with the belief that Angela and Tony were a couple.  
  
"Yo, get out, before I kick you out," Tony stood to his feet and tried to intimidate Greg by the sheer muscle mass difference.  
  
"Like hell I'm leaving you here alone with her," Greg argued. "She may be a tramp, but she's mine, and I like her just fine."  
  
That seemed to be enough for Tony-it was all he could do not to pummel the guy into submission the second he walked through the door, but upon hearing his words, Tony realized it wasn't worth fighting the urge to do it.  
  
It was a thirty second blur for Angela, who watched Tony growing more furious as the conversation progressed. As he virtually flew across the room, Tony filled his mind with thoughts of the memories he and Angela shared, and how she had saved him from himself more than once.  
  
The first punch that was thrown was from Tony, and landed square in Greg's nose.  
  
"FUCK!" Greg screamed, as he grabbed on to Tony's shirt and pulled him to the ground with him.  
  
There was a commotion, and Angela could see an arm pulling back for a punch, and then everything stopped. She couldn't see anything from her vantage point on the bed.  
  
Trying to disentangle herself from all of the cords she had been connected to, Angela felt growing fear as to who was hurt. She couldn't imagine what would happen had Greg won, and she didn't want to imagine how Tony was feeling about everything.  
  
"Tony?" She pleaded, aching for a response.  
  
"Stay in bed, Angela, please?" His voice was shaky, and he sounded winded. But he was talking.  
  
Small consolations, Angela told herself.  
  
"I'm staying here," Angela replied, wishing she could help him. Remembering the emergency call button at her bedside, she pushed it down, never releasing it.  
  
Tony stood to his feet, his shirt bloody and his nose bleeding. "If he broke my nose.Christ, how many times can it be broken?"  
  
"You okay?" she asked quietly, as a nurse rushed into the room, stumbling upon a very bloody and unconscious Greg.  
  
"Get security in here now," she yelled out the door, and then looked to Angela. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she smiled at Tony.  
  
"Well, since you're fine, would you mind telling me what happened?" The nurse bent down to check on Greg's pulse, and when she was certain that he was fine, although beaten, she moved to Tony and looked him over.  
  
"It's a long story," Angela said quietly, wondering if it would have a happy ending.  
  
13*****  
  
"Welcome home," Tony said, opening the door for Angela and slowly placing her bag down beside the stairs.  
  
"It's nice to be back," she smiled as she looked around. Everything seemed so peaceful, and for the first time in a very long time, she was happy to be home again.  
  
Leading her to the couch, Tony slowly helped her lower herself onto a seat, and then sat beside her, careful to maintain a respectable distance.  
  
"Did I tell you that the police are pressing six counts of battery, one case of wife abuse, one case of manslaughter, and a handful of less serious offences? Seems our Greg was a serial abuser. Before he came to Connecticut, he killed his girlfriend in Boston. The DA is pressing for a life sentence," Tony watched as Angela absorbed everything. He had been careful to omit certain details he was sure would only upset her more-like the fact that Greg's last girlfriend (the one he killed) had been pregnant with his baby. And Greg's first victim had killed herself not long after he went on the run, but somehow he always managed to elude the law.  
  
"I'm glad things are getting back to normal," she said quietly. "I can't believe I let things turn into."  
  
Before she could berate herself any further, Tony stopped her. "You are an incredibly beautiful, sexy woman, who played her hand at love and realized that Prince Charming wasn't very good for her. What matters is that you're free now," Tony observed.  
  
"But I lost a lot of important things in my life," she confessed.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Sam is living with mother," Angela began to list.  
  
"She could move back in."  
  
"You're living in Brooklyn again."  
  
"If you'd let me, I'd love to come back."  
  
"The man I love doesn't love me," she finished.  
  
"You still love him?" Tony was shocked, and more than a little confused. How could Angela still love Greg?  
  
"No, you." She stared deeply into his eyes, waiting for his response.  
  
"I love you, Angela," he said easily.  
  
"Not in that way," she corrected. "Not just as a friend."  
  
"In that way too," he added, resting his hand on her abdomen.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Forever," Tony said, moving in closer to her. "And I'll wait as long as you need before we move on."  
  
"But not too long," Angela laughed. "I figure we have three months, and then God knows what this baby will do to our lives."  
  
"Enrich it? Make us closer? Give us one more person to love beyond reason?" "When did you become such a romanticist?" Angela grinned, knowing that every word that came out of Tony's mouth was the truth.  
  
"When I realized you loved me too?" It wasn't meant as a question, but his better angels were arguing with him, encouraging him to slow down the pace. "May I move my stuff back into my old room?"  
  
"No," Angela said quickly. "I don't feel safe unless you're here with me. I want you to be as near as possible for ever."  
  
"Don't you think you need time?" Tony looked at her reluctantly.  
  
"Before me make love? Yes. But before you hold me and let me fall asleep in your arms? No." Angela leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. "I'm glad that you never really gave up on me," she whispered.  
  
"I'd never do that," he replied honestly.  
  
"And I'm glad you helped me face Greg-that he was not who he seemed to be."  
  
"I'm sorry it happened though." Tony watched Angela as his hands caressed her stomach and imagined the baby growing inside. It may not have been conceived in love, but there was nothing in the world that would stop Tony from making sure it lived a life full of it.  
  
"Well, it brought us together, and it's giving us a child," Angela said optimistically. "And now we'll move on."  
  
"Together," Tony said, assuring her that he would be by her side.  
  
"Together," she agreed. 


End file.
